


Starstruck

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Stargazing, girlvember 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: ‘Of course I do. I’ll always worry about you.’ Adora heard Catra let out a shaky sigh but the other girl says nothing. ‘Can I sit with you?’Catra shrugged and Adora moved over and sat beside her. ‘What are you doing up here anyway?’Catra looked at her for the first time. ‘Stargazing,’ she says softly.---Catra has a nightmare and Adora goes out searching for her.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been very good at keeping up with Girlvember, but Day 18 was Stargazing and I recently fell head over heels for Catra and Adora's relationship.

Adora woke with a start. She lay still in her bunk, taking in her surroundings. She could hear the steady breathing of the other cadets, who were sound asleep, and the general sound of cranking machinery that was always present in the Fright Zone. But nothing out of the ordinary that could have woken her up. Still, something seemed off. 

She wondered if Catra might have been the reason. Her best friend was a light sleeper, and could sometimes talk or cry out in her sleep. Adora stared up at the bunk above her. Catra hated anyone mentioning her nightmares, the Horde was never fond of any signs of weakness. But Adora knew she wouldn’t get back to sleep until she checked on her. She slipped out of her sheets and peeked up at the top bunk. 

It was empty. 

Oh. So that’s what was off. 

Adora glanced around the room, hoping to see Catra, but she’s nowhere in sight. She tiptoed over to the bathroom, but it’s dark and empty. 

She let out a long sigh. She should really just go back to bed. Catra didn’t wake her, she probably wanted to be alone. Still, Adora hesitated. The Horde has a strict curfew, if Catra’s caught being out of the bunks Shadow Weaver would have her head. And Catra knew that. So if she’d risked that… 

There really wasn’t a decision. 

Adora pulled on her boots and jacket and went after Catra. 

She checked the training deck, the dining hall, even some of Catra’s stranger spots like the top shelf of the supply closet or the corner of the laundry room. But she couldn’t find her anywhere. 

Adora’s about to give up and go back to the bunks, hoping Catra’s already made her way back, when she passed a window and got a tiny glimpse of light from the moon. She stared out the window, looking up through the haphazard buildings and machinery to the sky, and she knew exactly where Catra was. 

~

The building that housed the cadets is one of the tallest in The Fright Zone. While the lower levels are shrouded in shadow and the rooms are dark and cramped, the top of the building seemed to stretch to the sky. 

Catra’s not sure whether it’s her feline instincts or something within just her that pushes her desire to climb. The further up she goes, the farther away from it all she feels. Away from her superior’s commands to do better, be better. Away from Lonnie’s smug looks when Adora beat her again in sparring, no matter how much extra training she puts in. And away from Shadow Weaver. Her threats, her glares, her magic, lingering over her every waking moment and now clawing it’s way into her dreams. 

It was about an hour ago that she’d woken in a panic, tears streaming down her face. The neat rows of bunks and dark concrete walls had felt like they were closing in. She’d left the room without a second’s hesitation, climbing up to the only place where she felt like she could breathe. 

Up here on the roof she lay on her back, arms behind her head. The view stretched out far beyond where Catra’s ever been, and her only companions are the stars.

Well, they were. At the first sounds of someone climbing the railing Catra froze, fear pulsing through her veins at the thought of being caught. But then the climber had slipped and let out a curse as they struggled to hold on and she relaxed at the familiar voice. 

When Adora finally reached the top she was greeted with a casual ‘Hey, Adora.’ 

She huffed, still trying to catch her breath. ‘How’d you know it was me?’ 

‘Please, you made enough noise getting up here. I’m surprised no one’s shown up yet to reprimand us. Or just me…’ She added in an undertone. 

Adora was still standing by the railing. Catra’s voice may have seemed calm, but her arms were now crossed over her chest and she hadn’t spared a glance in her direction. 

‘Are you okay?’ Adora asked quietly. 

Catra let out a humourless laugh. ‘I’m fine. Great actually. That’s why I’m up here alone in the middle of the night. Because of how great I’m doing.’ 

Adora took a step forward. ‘Catra, you know you can talk to me. Maybe I can help-‘

‘I’m fine, Adora. Just go back to bed. You don’t have to worry about me.’ Her harsh tone lost it’s effect when her voice caught at the end. 

‘Of course I do. I’ll always worry about you.’ Adora heard Catra let out a shaky sigh but the other girl says nothing. ‘Can I sit with you?’ 

Catra shrugged and Adora moved over and sat beside her. ‘What are you doing up here anyway?’ 

Catra looked at her for the first time. ‘Stargazing,’ she says softly. 

‘What?’ 

Catra laughed. It’s quiet, but it’s better than her holding back tears. ‘Lie down, dummy.’

Adora raised an eyebrow at her but lies down. As she looked directly up at the sky she’s given a perfect view of the stars twinkling through the scattered clouds. ‘Oh, wow. Catra, it’s beautiful.’ The other girl gave a hum in agreement. ‘I can see why you like coming up here.’ 

‘Gives me room to breathe. I count the stars sometimes too.’ 

‘How many are there?’ 

‘Dunno, always give up around a hundred.’ Adora gave her a look. ‘What? You know me, hard work and I do not mix.’

It’s normal banter for Catra, but her tail is twitching and her voice is still scratchy. There’s silence after that. Catra’s trying to ignore the reason they’re both out so late, and Adora has no idea how to breach the topic Catra so clearly wants to avoid. But there’s no use ignoring the elephant in the room. Adora took a breath to steady herself before talking but Catra cuts her off before she can start. 

‘Don’t.’ 

‘Catra-‘ 

‘No. We’re not supposed to talk about it.’ 

Adora turned her head to look at her. Catra’s hands are clenched around her arms, the claws starting to dig in. Adora reached out and gently places her own hand over her friends’. Catra started and looked down, loosening her grip on her arms. She looked up at Adora, eyes wide and vulnerable. 

Adora squeezed her hand. ‘The team’s not supposed to talk about stuff like that. But Catra, I’m not the team. You know you can trust me, I’m always going to be here for you.’ Their eyes are still locked, Catra hanging on her every word. ‘Just talk to me,’ she whispered. And that breaks Catra’s trance. 

She sat up suddenly, eyes hard. ‘What do you want me to say, Adora? Huh? You want a tear felt confession? You wanna wrap this all up so you can go back to bed? I don’t need to talk about it!’

Adora sat up too and tried to make a calming motion with her hands. ‘Woah, hey, just take a breath-‘ 

But Catra doesn’t hear her. Her hands are raking through her hair and her voice is breaking. ‘I already know, okay! I know it’s pathetic. How am I supposed to take on a rebellion when I can’t even sleep in my own bed without all these n-nightmares? Shadow Weaver’s right, I’m just weak, what am I supposed to-‘

Her panic is cut off with a gasp as Adora wraps her arms around her. 

They’re both frozen at the gesture, not having been this close since they were kids. Adora’s not sure what came over her, instincts must have kicked in because she was only aware of what she’d done after she’d already pulled her close, desperate to stop the distressed rant. 

Catra’s still tense in her arms. Adora waited for her to pull away, wondered if she should pull away, give her an awkward pat on the back and pretend like the moment never happened – when Catra slowly relaxed, burying her face in her neck. Adora nearly gasped, but she adjusted her hold and tucked Catra’s head under her chin. 

Her breaths are still shaky, so Adora gently ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, whispering ‘Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.’ At one point her hand brushed against Catra’s ear and it twitched. She goes to move it, only Catra’s let out a noise that sounds almost like…

‘Are you purring?’ 

Catra winced and ducked her head further down. ‘No! Shut up.’ Instead, Adora chuckled and scratched at her ear again and the purring continues with no comment. 

After a while Catra’s breathing steadies and Adora’s caresses slow. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Adora whispered. ‘I knew you were having nightmares, but I didn’t realise it was this bad.’ 

Catra sniffed. ‘It’s not supposed to be this bad. I should be able to handle it.’ 

‘Well you don’t have to handle it alone. You can talk to me about them if you want, but if that’s not something you want to do that’s okay, just… let me know what’s going on. I hate the idea of you sitting up here alone.’ 

‘It’s not so bad up here. Besides, I can’t just stay in bed and pretend like nothing happened. I tried that already, I never get back to sleep, I just keep reliving the dreams over and over…’ Her voice trailed off. 

Adora gently raised Catra’s head and cupped her cheek with her hand. ‘Well if you’re going to come up here, wake me up. I’ll come up with you.’ 

But Catra’s already shaking her head and pulling away. ‘No, I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t want to wake you.’ 

It’s the middle of the night. Adora is exhausted, both from lack of sleep and worrying. She’s also got this inane desire to try and fix everything. Which, she thinks, is the only possible explanation for the words that leave her mouth. 

‘Well, then sleep with me.’ 

Catra chokes. ‘What!?’ 

It’s only then that the meaning of her words catch up to her and Adora gapes at Catra before crying out in one breath ‘No! I mean, not like that – I mean, in my bed like- no not that either! I just, if you don’t want to wake me, but you don’t want to be alone in your bed, you could, you know, sleep with me…in mine…sleeping.’ The red flush on her face rivals the colour of her jacket and only darkens as Catra continues to stare, dumbfounded. 

‘Really?’ Catra whispered. 

Adora finally tore her eyes from Catra’s gaze and lets out a little, stilted laugh. ‘It’s weird, isn’t it? I shouldn’t have- just forget I said anything.’ She waved her hand to try and dismiss the subject but instead Catra takes it in her own. 

‘No, I… do you really mean that? You don’t have to.’ Her grip on Adora’s hand is almost desperate. 

Adora hesitantly looked back at her and Catra has never seemed so small. There’s a strand of hair that’s come loose and flutters across Catra’s face. Adora reached out and gently tucked it back into place. ‘Of course I do. I want to. But- only if that’s what you want.’ 

Catra blinked slowly at her, like the way cats do when they trust someone, and a slow smile spread across her face. It’s so sweet and dazzling that Adora felt the wind being knocked out of her with just that look. ‘Yeah, I do. Want that, that is.’ Catra says, a blush staining her cheeks, and Adora matched her smile with one of her own. 

‘Well, good. Okay.’ Not quite sure what to do with the way Catra’s looking at her, Adora coughed and pulled away slightly. ‘If that’s sorted, do you want to head back to the bunks?’ 

Catra glanced away for a moment, before quietly asking, ‘Do you mind if I wait out here for a few more minutes? I’ll be fine, I just want to be ready to head back.’ 

‘Yeah, that’s fine. Do you mind if I wait with you?’ Adora’s shy smile is is met by a nod from Catra and both girls lie back down on their backs and stare at the stars. 

There’s silence after that. Adora’s content to gaze up at the sky. Catra on the other hand keeps glancing at Adora out of the corner of her eye, as if expecting something. 

Eventually, the sound of Catra clearing her throat fills the silence. ‘Stars are pretty.’ 

Adora nodded. ‘Better view than from down below. You can see so much more.’ 

‘Yeah, you can see shapes too.’ 

Adora turned towards her. ‘What? Where?’ 

‘The stars. If you use lines to connect them, they make a shape.’ She scooted closer to Adora, hair tickling the side of the other girl’s face. Catra reached up and pointed. ‘Like…see that one there? Well if you draw a line,’ she traced a line with her claw and Adora followed the path, ‘and then make a point. And then go back. And then you connect those ones at the end there, it kinda looks like-‘ 

‘A sword!’ Adora cried out excitedly and Catra laughed. Both of them are grinning, and Adora turned to look at her, and it’s only then do they realise they’re– close. 

Really close. 

Their noses are almost touching. For a moment they both pause. Adora’s eyes are still bright and Catra’s fond. Their grins fade into something softer. And for a split second, Catra’s eyes dart down to Adora’s lips. Adora’s breath catches and Catra’s eyes lock back with hers. Then she jerked away. She tore her gaze away from Adora and sat up. 

‘We should head back to bed. It’s late, we should-‘ Catra coughed and stood, brushing off her clothes to give her something to focus on. 

Adora’s still lying starstruck on the ground, wondering if what just happened meant what she thought it meant. After a few seconds of contemplating at the stars though, a hand blocked her view, as Catra offered to help her up. Adora looked from the hand to her face. There’s a slight flush to Catra's cheeks but she stared determinedly back. Adora took her hand and rose up. They walked over to the railing. 

‘I’d race you back, but…’ Catra turned to look at her with a smirk. ‘I know you wouldn’t be able to keep up.’ 

Adora huffed. ‘As if, you are so on- Hey!’ 

Catra is already over the railing, jumping down ten feet with ease. Adora’s cry is drowned out by the sound of Catra’s laughter. Well, with a sound like that, is she really the one losing? 

Absolutely not. Adora jumped over the railing, already in hot pursuit. 

~

It’s a couple of nights later. Adora is sound asleep when she feels a strange weight at the foot of her bed. Years of training and instincts kick in and she sat up, ready to throw the assailant to the floor, when she recognised the silhouette. 

It’s Catra. 

She frozen in place, half curled up, and stared guiltily at Adora. But then Adora smiled at her, soft and knowing, and lay back down, scooting her legs over slightly to give her more room. 

Catra smiled and curled up, feeling safe and wanted, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, this was a lot of fun. Unfortunately I haven't written any since I started studying screenwriting and everything in that is in present tense so please excuse it if any of the tenses are mixed up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
